What If?
by theyhadadate
Summary: Dianna Bradley was out riding. She ended up at the old arcade, when Sam shows up. What if she got pulled into the Grid with him? AU. From Dianna's POV. T just in case. If you haven't seen Tron Legacy, DON'T READ! Some major changes in later chapters.
1. The Arcade

**So, this is my second fanfic! I'm putting the other one on hold for a little bit while I work around that writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish it was. But it's not.  
**

It was oddly quiet that night at dinner. I couldn't exactly figure out why, until Mom looked up. Her eyes focused on the seat across from me. Oh. Dad. Where was he? He was never here on time anyways. But he was later than usual today.

"Where is your father? I thought he said he'd be home!" Mom sighed sadly. Dad was the CEO of ENCOM. I didn't expect him to be home on time. I stood up quietly.

"I'll go find him. He's probably at the office again." Mom nodded at me. I sighed and gave her a hug. "He's forgetful, Mom. What do you expect?" I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. Wait. Where were the keys? "Mom! Where are my keys?"

"On the counter honey!" I turned red. They were. I scooped them up. Mom smirked at me. "And you call your father forgetful!" I laughed and grabbed my helmet.

"Well, be back soon!" Pushing open the door, I stepped outside. It was cold, but not that cold. I pulled the old tarp off the top of my motorcycle. My phone went off. It was a text from Dad.

_From: Dad, 8:56 PM_

_Tell your mother I'm at Sam's. I'll be home in twenty minutes. Love you. _

Oh. Okay then. I poked my head back inside and yelled. "Mom! Dad will be home in twenty!"

"Alright sweetie!"

Closing the door again, I started my motorcycle. Wait. I should text Dad back.

_To: Dad_

_That's fine she said. Going out. Be back later. Love you too. _

I threw my leg over the side of the cycle, kicked back the stand, and took off. The air was still pretty cold. I didn't know where I was going though. I just felt like I needed to get away. Wait a second. I could always head to the old arcade Mom and Dad used to take me to when I was really little. It had been closed for like, twenty years, but I could stand outside and remember it, right? It'd been years since I'd been to the arcade, but who cares?

I rode for another ten, twenty minutes. Finally I reached it. Flynn's Arcade. This place had been closed maybe twenty years? Ever since Flynn went missing. He was a good friend of Mom and Dad's, and from what I heard, he used to date Mom. I sat on my motorcycle, just thinking. It was weird being back here. Whenever Mom and Dad took me here, it was bustling with people, nearly overflowing. It was always loud and bright and fun and just plain wonderful. Dad would always drag me over to games while Mom stood behind and laughed like crazy. I loved it here. Then when I was seven, Flynn disappeared and Dad became CEO. And just like that, my entire life was different. Dad wasn't home. Mom was ALWAYS home. No more trips to the arcade, or family nights. Dad would be at work late. I shook my head absently.

The roar of another cycle came from behind me. I ignored it. I didn't want to leave the memories that didn't exist anymore. I saw the other person out of the corner of my eye. They were on a Ducati. Nice. VERY nice.

"Who are you?" I turned my head to the side, realizing I still had my helmet on. The other rider had taken off their helmet. It was a guy. Who looked very familiar. I took off my own helmet and shook out my hair.

"Why don't you answer that for yourself?" I glared at him. He had blue eyes, blond brown hair too. He had on a gray hoodie under a riding jacket and a pair of jeans that looked like they'd been through their share of beatings. He looked at me and seemed to be trying to figure out who I was. Honestly, I don't know if that would help him. I'd gotten my blue eyes from both parents, and a combination of their hair, making my hair almost caramel colored. Plus I was wearing a pair of tight black leggings and a black riding jacket. He probably had no idea who I was.

"You answer first and then I'll tell you. Besides, you look familiar." I rolled my eyes.

"Dianna Bradley." I raised my eyebrow and pushed my hair out of my face.

He raised his eyebrow in response. "Is your dad Alan Bradley?" I nodded. "I'm Sam." Oh. Oops. But wait. Dad said he was at Sam's. But Sam was here. I'm so confused.

"Wasn't my dad at your house today?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. He said he got a page from the arcade. According to him, this number's been disconnected for a while." I nodded. Made sense. I mean, who'd want to pay for a phone bill for twenty years of non use? I wouldn't. "Why are you here anyways?"

I looked up. "Uh, just felt like I needed a break. I think. I mean, I just needed to get away from Mom and Dad a bit." Sam nodded. I think he didn't really understand. Oh wait, didn't his mom die when he was really little? Oh my God, I said the wrong thing. "Oh, sorry. I know about everything. Slip of tongue."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I like being alone anyways." Oh. Oops. Maybe I should go then. I started to pull my helmet back on. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I thought you would want some alone time, since you just said that you like being alone. I can always come back and act like my parents later, you know, reminiscing about old stuff." He laughed and shook his head.

"Just come in. It doesn't matter." He got off his bike and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. I pulled my helmet off and left it on my cycle. I followed behind him. He fiddled with the keys and unlocked the gate and door. He held open the door. "After you?" I walked in.

"It's so dark. And quiet." Sam nodded. He flicked on the switch, and everything started to turn on. I saw one of the games and smiled. Dad would always insist that it was our first game when we got here. I saw Sam staring at me. I pointed. "Whenever Dad took me here, he would insist this was our first game. Always doubles on the same team. We usually lost though." I laughed. So did Sam.

"Yeah, whenever I came, me and my Dad did doubles." He stopped talking, like it made him sad. "We were always on the same team." He shrugged and started walking towards the back of the arcade, towards Tron. I smiled.

"Dad used to sit here and play this until Mom dragged him away." Sam laughed.

"I don't blame him." He crouched down and put a quarter in the slot. It went straight through and landed on the floor. "Hey. There are slide marks here. You don't think…" He stood up and started pushing on the side of the machine. I frowned. Might as well help him. I grabbed the side and pulled the machine. The game slid to the side revealing a door. Sam and I looked at each other. He pulled the door.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that. Seems like your dad had a secret office." Sam looked at me and pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket.

"You coming?"

**Review please! More reviews = quicker updates! Please please please! Tell me if there's anything weird about it! Thanks!**


	2. Oops?

**WOW! Thanks everybody! So many people faved or added this to their alerts! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! *sniffle sniffle***

**Oh, and LUCKYCHARM, here's part of your explanation as to why Sam doesn't recognize Dianna when he sees her again. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, still not mine. :(  
**

I wasn't exactly comfortable, stuck in this… cave kind of place with Sam. I mean, I had seen him around a lot before. He'd been over to our house before, but I didn't really make much of an effort to know him. I always tried to go over to my grandparent's house whenever he came over. After a while though, he stopped coming over. I didn't know why. But I didn't care. I was able to be at home again.

Jeez, I sound like I'm seventeen or something. I'm twenty-seven, why am I being so weird? I followed Sam as he went down a flight of stairs. The stairs looked a little wet. I missed a step and fell forward. Waiting for my face to slam into the ground, I closed my eyes and threw my arms out. But that didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw that Sam had caught me. "Oops." I dusted myself off. "Thanks."

"No prob. Look, another door." He pulled on it, and it creaked open. I saw tons of spider webs. Ugh. I hate spiders. Nasty little bugs. I swept away the webs with my hand and saw Sam looking at a corkboard with pictures on it. I turned away and looked around the room. I turned back and saw Sam sit down in the chair. I went and stood behind him. He started typing on the screen. I heard a soft whirling noise. I frowned. Sam looked up, then looked at me.

"Sam…"

Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light. Then everything went black.

**I know this is a shorter chapter. I stopped at a bad place in the last chapter, so therefore this one's a little messed up. It should be okay in the next chapter though. If I get enough reviews and visitors and stuff, I'll update again tonight!**

**If you want to see how I think Dianna would look, the first link (and currently only) link on my profile shows her.  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	3. This Could Be Fun

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I know that the last chapter was really short, but I ended the first chapter in a really bad spot, so that caused chapter two to end weird. Thanks also to the people who favorited and added me to their alerts!**

**Disclaimer: Uh nope, still not mine.  
**

I landed flat on my face. I could tell that Sam, that lucky one, was in the chair still. No fair. I pushed myself off the floor and glared at him. "What. Just. HAPPENED?" He shrugged. I groaned. I stood up slowly. It looked exactly like the office. But darker. "Let's… Let's get out of here!" Sam got out of the chair, and we ran out of the arcade.

This was not what I was expecting. I thought that after I got outside, I'd jump on my cycle and get the hell out of there. But my cycle wasn't there, and this definitely wasn't the right place. I looked at Sam. He was a little ahead of me. Suddenly, wind just started blowing, like something was landing. We both looked up. There was… Wait. It looks like a Recognizer. No way. This is not happening right now. A light landed on Sam.

Even though I barely know him, he's still pretty close with Dad, so I ran forward to help him. But the floor started to sink, and I can't get to him. He looks up at me, with an expression that clearly says: _Run. Get out of here now._ I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave him. But Sam had been dragged onto the Recognizer already, and it was taking off. I was alone, and I had no idea where to go. I just stood there like a statue. Then the same light that had been shining down on Sam hit me. I ran before the floor started to collapse. I was terrified. Suddenly, orange fields went up, blocking my way. I screamed. The Recognizer landed, and the programs inside grabbed me, pulling me into the Recognizer. Oh my God, I'm doomed. I don't know how to fight!

I couldn't look down. The floor was transparent, and I HATE heights. A lot. I felt my stomach starting to flip. I let out a sigh of relief when the Recognizer finally landed. Three other programs starting coming up to the other programs. I waited until one was in front of me.

"Excuse me, this is a big mistake. I shouldn't be here right now. I'm not a Program!" The program looked at me, I think. I couldn't tell because of the helmet. The program nodded at the other two programs, and they grabbed my arms. "Hey, let me go!"

Well, they didn't. They dragged me into this elevator. What am I going to do now? I'm stuck in an elevator, in the Grid. This was so wrong! The doors finally opened, and the two guard programs pulled me along this hallway. I was really irritated. I was pulled into a bright white room, and the guards pushed me onto a platform. My feet were instantly locked into place. Well, there goes my escape. I saw the guards move back to the door, almost as if they were waiting for something. I heard a hiss of air.

Four other programs walked towards me. I raised my eyebrow. What is going on? They started to take away my clothes, and a suit almost immediately formed on me. The programs started attaching things to it, and I had no idea what was going still. Suddenly a disk rose up from the floor, and one of the programs took it. They put it on my back, and it sent a tingling sensation down my back, like ice almost. My feet were released, but before I could even run, the guards grabbed me. Damn. They started dragging me away. There had to be a way out.

Before I could do anything, I was dragged into yet another elevator. At this rate, I'll end up claustrophobic! Eventually, the darn elevator stopped, and the doors opened. I was pulled along into a room that seemed to be overlooking some sort of arena. My feet were locked onto the floor again. I grumbled. Another program walked into the room and stood near me.

"Identify yourself." I glared.

"Let me go and maybe I'll tell you!" A sudden shock was sent through my body and I gasped in pain.

"Identify yourself," the program repeated. I didn't want another shock. So I told him.

"D-Dianna Bradley. My name is Dianna Bradley." He nodded and left the room. "Aren't you going to let me go?" I got no response. "Oh come on!" It didn't seem likely that they were going to come back in, so I focused my eyes on the arena. I squinted. The programs were using their disks to… Wait. Were they destroying the other? This was so wrong. This wasn't anything like the Grid Dad said he had programmed his security program into. This seemed… sadistic and wrong. I saw one of the programs with orange circuitry defeating all the players they came in contact with. Then I saw another program, who seemed to be a lot more confused. I squinted. They looked familiar. Then I realized it.

Sam.

Sam was in the Games. He could be killed!

I watched him. I was worried. And suddenly he dropped into the arena with the orange-circuited program. No. No. NO! He's going to get killed! I still may not know him well, but still! He's the only person I have in here.

The fight got worse. Sam wasn't doing too well. The other program pinned him down. I heard the crowd chanting, "Rinzler, Rinzler!" I covered my eyes. I couldn't bear to see it. I heard the crowd start booing and peeked between my fingers. Rinzler was holding Sam by the arm. I heard his response.

"My name is Sam Flynn!" Oh, this can only mean bad things. Major oops on his part. I really don't feel like dying right now, I'm only twenty-seven anyways. A few minutes passed and Sam was taken out of the arena. I didn't know what was going on. What was going to happen to us?

Soon enough, a couple of guards came in and unlocked my feet. My legs were numb and sore from standing in the same spot. They grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out another door. I saw Sam being dragged in from another door. We made eye contact. I rolled my eyes. I saw another program with orange circuits walk towards us. His face with covered. I struggled. "So which one of you is going to let me go?" Unanswered again.

I couldn't really see what was going on. I saw the program's helmet retract and Sam gasp. "Dad?" No way. No freaking way. This is where Flynn ended up? And he's letting these games happen? I was too busy spazzing in my head that I didn't really hear him talking.

"I'm not your father Sam. But I'm very happy to see you." Then who was this guy? Sam and I got dragged out, again. I had no idea where we were going now. I looked over at Sam.

"What happened to you?" He sounded out of breath. I raised my eyebrow.

"They suited me up, and tossed me in some room. I saw you in those games." He shrugged. We were shepherded into ANOTHER elevator. "No way, not another elevator." Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "This is like, the tenth elevator I've been in or something! By the way, who was that guy?"

Sam looked preoccupied. "Clu. He was a system my dad programmed."I must have looked so confused. "I'll explain it after. If we live through this." Well, isn't that reassuring?

We were both pushed out of the elevator, pretty roughly. We were taken out onto another arena. I looked over at Sam. Hate to admit it, but I was terrified out of my mind. I could tell Sam was feeling the same as me right now, because his hands kept on twitching. I turned my head towards the other programs. They were all cheering loudly. I had a feeling it was for the other programs, not me or Sam.

One of Clu's henchmen started talking about how Users were bad, and that we would be facing their liberator. I had a very very bad feeling about this. I saw another program stride out onto the field.

"Clu!" Oh great. We're screwed. Sam gave me a look. Oops. I must have said that out loud. I started to shake a lot. I was terrified, and it was finally getting to me. Sam looked over at me. He moved his hand quietly and squeezed mine. Somehow that small gesture made me feel so much better. I squeezed back and let go.

The program that made the speech, Jarvis, held out a black case to Clu. Clu took one of the things inside. It looked like a long black stick or something, maybe a baton. Sam grabbed one. I did too. I flipped it in my hand and caught it. Sam held it like a sword. "How do we do this?"

Jarvis snickered at him. "Not like that."

I had the baton sitting in one of my hands. I saw four other orange circuited programs come out, and with Clu in the middle, run. I looked at Sam confusedly. I saw Clu pull the baton into two, and.. Was that a lightcycle? Whoa. The five orange cycles drove around. I turned around and three white circuited programs were standing behind us.

"You got no chance Users!" They cried as they ran past us and activated their lightcycles. One of them did a wheelie. Sam and I smiled at each other.

"This could be fun."

**There was a reason Dianna rode her motorcycle! ;) Three updates in one day! Four if you can't my other story. Review and rate! More reviews = quicker updates! Thanks!**

**Like I said, I have an avatar of Dianna up, first link on my profile!**


	4. How Do We Get Back?

**Thank you thank you thank you everybody! :D I love all the reviews! And there'll be an issue between Dianna and Sam next chapter *hint hint* **

**Disclaimer: Eh, still not mine. If it was, would I be here right now? No. I'd be in New York.  
**

I looked at Sam. I turned and ran the opposite way from him. I pulled the baton in two and a lightcycle formed under me. This could be interesting. I made a sharp turn and started to avoid the other programs. I heard a metallic clash. I whipped my head around. One of the white programs had slammed into the wall and derezzed. My eyes widened. This was going to get even more dangerous. I swerved to avoid crashing into an orange ribbon and ended up riding by another white circuited program. While he turned left, I went under the ground. Two of Clu's men tried to get me to crash, but luckily there was a ramp in front of me and I got out of there. I went, trying to avoid crashing or anything. I looked around. From what I could see, it was just me and Sam. The other three had been derezzed. I felt terrible inside. We should have worked together.

Whoa! Too close too close! I swerved to avoid hitting the orange jetwall in front of me. I saw Sam. He was swerving towards me. He pulled up alongside me.

"We have to work together to get out of this alive!" I nodded. "We have to split up! You go that way!" I swerved off to the left while Sam went straight. I waited for the signal. "NOW!" I swerved back to get in front of Sam and the program that had been following him crashed into the jetwall.

"That was way too close! We're going to get killed!" Oops. I was too busy ranting that I didn't notice Clu pulling his disk off his back and throwing it at my cycle. My cycle derezzed and I landed on my back. "Ow." I got up and grabbed the baton that was by my feet. I had seen one of the other programs drop it before they were derezzed. I heard a crash and whipped around. Another vehicle had come slamming into the arena. I saw Sam run towards it, then run over to me and grab my hand. Oh. His hand was really warm.

"Well come on!" We ran back to the other vehicle and jumped in, Sam in front. The driver turned us around and blasted another hole in the walls. I raised my eyebrow. I had no idea where I was going, or what was even going on. The driver drove us out of the arena and sped onto rocky terrain.

"Aren't they going to follow us?" I was scared. I hated admitting that I was, but I was terrified. I had almost been killed.

The driver looked back at me. "No. Their vehicles can't function outside the city's grid." Their helmet retracted and revealed their face. She had short black hair, and blue eyes. She held her hand out to Sam. "I'm Quorra." Sam shook her hand and she offered it to me. I shook it.

"Dianna Bradley." She nodded. She probably knew who Sam was. Seems like everybody here knew Sam. As long as it didn't get to his head, I don't really care. I just sat back, until Quorra had driven us into a cave. She got out and so did Sam. I did, more hesitantly. Sam grabbed my hand again. I flicked my eyes towards him. He was dark red. I felt my face burning now. Gosh. I was tempted to put my hand to my face to check if I was really that warm. I pulled my hand away. We stepped onto a panel of the floor. It started to float up. I didn't feel that good anymore. Sam looked at me

"You okay?"

I held my stomach. "If I have to go on one more elevator, I'm going to puke." Quorra looked at me confusedly. Sam laughed quietly. The elevator, floating panel, whatever it was stopped. We were in a room. It was pretty dark. There was a man in all white sitting, probably meditating. Sam started to tense up. I saw his hands twitching again, like in the lightcycle arena. Quorra knelt down and spoke to the man, but I couldn't hear what she said. She stood up and faced us. I backed away a little, letting Sam be in front. The man stood up and faced us. He looked old. His hair was white. He looked at Sam and smiled.

"Dad?"

"Sam." Sam was standing like a frozen statue. I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward a bit. He yelped. I coughed and hid my laugh. Sam went over and hugged his dad. I backed off. It wasn't my reunion. Sam and his dad finally let go. Flynn looked at me. "And you. You look familiar."

I cleared my throat and took a step forward. "My name is Dianna Bradley. My dad's Alan Bradley." Flynn nodded.

"Lora's your mother right?" I nodded. "How are the two of them?"

"Good. I guess." Sam gave me a look. I frowned. "What did I do? Dad's the CEO, Mom's retired! What else do you want me to say?" Flynn laughed and took Sam by the arm.

Well, Sam and his dad talked for a little bit. Quorra and Sam were sitting down. I stood up. I didn't feel like sitting. I just wanted to get home now. Almost being killed can do that to a person. I crossed my arms. Flynn finished with his story, and after a beat I spoke up.

"So how are we getting home?"

**Ah, Dianna, so blunt and to the point. I'll see if I can update again today! No guarantees. If not, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! :D See you next year (tomorrow) xD**

**Thanks again!  
**


	5. I'm Not Crying!

**Yay! I got this one finished! The argument didn't turn out as I thought it would :( But Dianna and Sam still have several arguments ahead of them. Anyways, enjoy! I might, MIGHT, be able to get in another chapter if I have time, which I highly doubt, so HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, no, still not mine. I wish.  
**

Flynn, Sam, and Quorra looked at me. I tapped my foot. "Really. How are we going to get back?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh I get it. We have no idea how to get back. I'm not spending my life in here! I have a life back home!" Sam looked mad.

"Yeah? What's that? Getting in trouble every couple nights? Your dad always talks about you! It's always 'Dianna got in trouble this' 'Dianna did that.' Honestly!" Oh, now I'm pissed.

"What does it matter to you? At least I've never handcuffed, like you! I hear you get tickets for everything! Speeding! Jumping off buildings! Let's not forget your little stunt with the program! What were you thinking?" Sam glared.

"I was thinking that they were ripping people off! And screw them! Your dad seemed to think it was a pretty good stunt!" I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty good stunt. Uh huh. Yeah. Keep telling yourself that Sam. Maybe you'll believe it someday." Quorra stared at us like we were nuts. I calmed myself down before I said anything bad. "I just want to get home okay? Let me know when you figure that out." I walked out onto the balcony. I was mad. Still. What did they expect me to say? Hey let's stay here till we die? Yeah no. Not happening.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare look behind me. I kept my arms crossed and my eyes on the city. It seemed so far away. "Yes?"

It was Flynn. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "You know, Dianna, you remind me of your mom." I turned around and looked at him. I was nothing like my mother. She was pretty, smart, and she had actually had a job. I was a bum. I still stayed at home. I wasn't amazingly smart like her, and I certainly wasn't as pretty as she was.

"Yeah. You do. You're both pretty stubborn, although so was your dad. And you were very blunt. Like she was. She was sweet and funny and kind." I shook my head.

"The only thing I am is a bum. I'm twenty-seven, I live at home, I don't even have a job!" Flynn shrugged. That doesn't help much. "And it doesn't help that I haven't had a relationship with anyone in forever, so that just makes me feel like a failure in itself!" I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. "And it doesn't help that I think I might have feelings for Sam now," I muttered under my breath, hoping to God Flynn doesn't hear me.

"Really now?" Oops. I gotta stop saying this stuff out loud! Keep it in my head. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Man, I'm sure if you told him, he'd understand." I put a look of pure horror on my face and he laughed. "You really are Lora and Alan's daughter, man!"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. But okay. And there's no way in hell I'm telling Sam that!"

Sam walked out onto the balcony. "There's no way in hell you're telling me what?" Oh come on. Really? Why did he have to hear me? I shook my head and he frowned. "Just tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is if you're hiding something!"

"Why would it matter to you anyways?"

He paused. "It just does." I raised my eyebrow again. Really? It just does? What in the world? Sam was turning red now. Oh. OH.

"Mhm. Let me know when you figure out why, okay?" I walked back inside and banged my head on a wall. "I am the world's biggest failure."

Quorra put a hand on my shoulder. "You are not."

"Yes I am. I am a total failure. I deserve to get pushed off a cliff into a pool of man eating piranhas and sharks." Quorra's eyes widened.

"No. You do not." I looked at her. She was staring back at me concernedly. Her eyes widened. "There are… drops falling from your eyes." What?

I touched my face. "Oh damn. No no no." I berated myself. "Don't cry, damn it. Don't you dare cry Dianna Bradley, you're better than this!" But I couldn't help myself. I was crying. Quorra looked confused. Oops. "They're… They're called tears. It happens whenever you're sad, or happy, or something like that. It's a reaction." Quorra nodded.

Sam and his dad came back in. Sam looked at me weirdly. Oh my God, I'm still crying. I turned away.

"Are you crying?" I shook my head.

"N-no. I'm perfectly f-fine," I stuttered. Sam looked at me. He knew I was lying. For God's sake, I was standing right there with red eyes and a wet face! I'm so stupid. I straightened myself up and held my head up high. "Of course I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, your face is wet, your eyes are red, and you look like you want to push something off a cliff."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I'd like to push you off a cliff, but I can't. So yeah. I'll be fine," I quipped sarcastically. Flynn looked at me. He knew I was faking it. "I'll be outside. Let me know if anything happens." I brushed past them, trying to wait till I was outside. As soon as I was, I sat down on the ground and cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Quorra. "What's wrong? Do you require anything?"

I laughed. "Nah. I'll be okay. I just needed to let it out. Just some things bothering me." Quorra looked concerned. "Oh, nothing bad. Just small things, really, I'm fine." She nodded.

"It's time to eat." She helped pull me up, and we walked inside.

**So, I hope that helps explain! I'm not really planning on having a triangle between Sam/Dianna/Quorra. If I do, I'll do it in like a sequel fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Keep reviewing and rating! Thanks!  
**


	6. Looking For Someone?

**Okay, well I was really bored, I didn't end up going out at all *gasp* so I felt like writing another chapter. If I get lucky, and don't get distracted, I may just be able to update right after midnight. **

**Disclaimer: Eh still not mine. The song I'll Know is from the musical Guys and Dolls, and that song belongs to its owners.  
**

Was I really looking forward to seeing Sam? Eh, no not really. After fighting with people *cough cough Mom and Dad cough* I usually avoided that person for a week. But we didn't have a week here. I don't even know how long we have until that portal back to the real world closes. But I swear, if I get stuck in here, I'll go find a way to get myself derezzed. I am NOT spending my life in here.

I sat down at the table, across from Quorra. I avoided looking at Sam completely, focusing on my food. I wasn't really hungry right now. I was more tired, exhausted mentally and physically. And probably emotionally too. I just couldn't eat. I didn't hear anything of the conversation.

"Dianna? Earth to Dianna, you still there?" Sam was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I was thinking again." Flynn looked at me concernedly.

Quorra spoke up quickly. I think she was trying to cover for me. "We were talking about, um, college."

"Oh. College. Yeah, I went a few semesters in…" I fidgeted a bit. Flynn looked at me and Quorra made a movement with her head, obviously trying to encourage me. "I took a few semesters at Julliard, but I decided that it was a little too rigorous for me."

Sam looked up with a weird expression on his face. We hadn't made eye contact since I pretty much stormed out on him. "You're musical?"

I turned dark red. Like, tomato red. "Yeah. I sing a bit. And I play piano. I took gymnastics when I was younger and dance. Nothing much." Quorra's eyes lit up.

"Could you show me? The singing and the dancing and the gymnastics?" I bit my lip. And shook my head no. She looked upset. "Please?"

Flynn chuckled. "Come on man, it'd be totally cool." I groaned and put my face in my hands, shaking my head.

"I'd sing with you." I looked up. Did Sam just offer to _sing_ with me? Weird. I didn't know he could sing.

"Sure. What song?" I gave him a look. I doubted that he'd know any of the songs I liked anyways. I'd probably end up singing some weird song I hardly knew.

"Wow. Quorra and my dad beg you to sing and dance for them, you turn them down. I say I'll sing with you, you accept." I sent a murderous look towards him. "So. What song?"

I rolled my eyes. "I asked you."

"Well you choose. I'll follow along." I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Any requests?" Everybody shook their heads. "Fine." I turned in my seat and looked at Sam. "Do you know 'I'll Know' from Guys and Dolls?" Sam nodded, to my surprise. "Well, obviously you take Sky."

I started to sing a capella, starting in a different place. "_I'll know when my love comes along, I won't take a chance…_" I sung Sarah's part, like I had in the school musical all those years ago.

Sam came in. "_Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along, I'll know then and there…_" His voice was amazing. I kept singing my part of the song until the last line, when we both sang.

"_When my love comes along._" Our last note hung in the air. Flynn started clapping, and so did Quorra. I blushed.

"Thank you. To be honest I was a bit pitchy in the second verse." All three of them shook their heads. I shrugged. "You were pretty good Sam." He smiled at me. Well, I guess my argument was forgotten.

I yawned. Quorra smiled. "Dianna, would you like to share a room with me?" I nodded. I liked that option over being in the same room with Sam, alone. Flynn got up, and after a nod to the three of us, left the table. Quorra got up to show Sam his room. Both of us followed her. Sam stopped us in the hallway.

"We need to get to the portal." Quorra's eyes widened.

"We should listen to your father. He knows what he's doing."

"I could shut down Clu from the outside with Alan's help." I flinched at my dad's name. I missed him.

"Still. Sam. He knows what he's doing!" Sam sighed. Quorra looked at me.

"The room's on the other side. Good night Sam." She left us alone in the hallway. I sighed.

Sam was right. We could take Clu down from the outside with Dad's help. He had programmed a security program here before, right? He could just make like a virus or derez him or something!

"So. Aren't you tired, Dianna?" I shook my head.

"Nah. Singing keeps me up. I don't know if that's a particularly good thing…" Sam laughed.

He frowned a little. "Well, I think we should get out. Will you come with me?" I gaped slightly. I knew Sam was right though. We needed to get to that portal before it closed. "We have eight hours until it closes and we get stuck here." I grimaced, and he laughed. "I don't want that any more than you do, Miss Bradley." I smirked.

"Somehow, the idea of living out of the world I was born in is not appealing to me." We both laughed, and when we calmed down I shook my head. "I better go. I'll see you in a bit."

Sam frowned again. "Wait." I tilted my head to the side. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards him, bending his head down to meet mine. I held my breath. He gently brushed his lips against mine and let me go. I stood there, blinking. He smirked. "Good night."

"Mhm, yeah, good night." I turned and walked over to Quorra's room. She was sitting on the bed. I must have been really red, because she immediately got up and walked over to me.

"Are you alright? Do you require anything?" I shook my head. "Then what happened?"

"Erm, nothing." I gave one of my fake laughs. "really. I'm fine!" I saw a small window on the side, and through it I could see the back of Sam's head. I closed my eyes. All I could think about was when his lips met mine. Oh! Come on Dianna! It wasn't that good of a kiss anyways.

Quorra looked upset. "I know I suggested to Sam that he listen to his father, but I think he may be right." I opened my eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah. Well. Yeah." Quorra looked at me.

"I have something that may help him. Are you planning to go with him?"

Was I? I nodded. She smiled a little. "Good. Otherwise I would not give this to him." She produced a small glowing hexagonal thing from her hands. I raised my eyebrow and followed her. She pushed open the door to Sam's room. I poked my head out from behind her. Sam looked at us.

"Yeah?" I smiled at Quorra.

"We may have a way to get to the portal, Sam." He gave me a look. "Quorra knows somebody."

Quorra nodded. "His name is Zuse. If you can find him, he can get you anywhere."

Sam nodded. "Zuse. Got it." He looked over at me with a slightly hopeful look on his face. "Dianna, you coming with me?"

Here was my moment of truth. Do I go or do I stay? I opened and shut my mouth several times until Quorra smacked my arm lightly.

"Hey now, what was that for?" She glared at me a bit. "Yeah. I will." Sam got up and smiled, then pulled both me and Quorra into a tight hug. "Sam… Choking… Ow…" He let us go. Quorra touched my arm.

"Good luck." Oh yeah. We were going to REALLY need that.

I don't know how Sam and I fit on one lightcycle, but we did. We cruised back to the city. All I could think about was how close I was to him right now. I started to hyperventilate a little bit. If I became claustrophobic when I got home, it was going to be because of this. And those elevators. We finally cruised into the city. Sam spotted a couple of bum programs on the side wearing long cloaks. He gave them the lightcycle in exchange for their cloaks. Sam tossed me one of them. I pulled it around myself and covered my face. Sam did the same. He grabbed my hand as we walked.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" I could tell that wasn't the question he was expecting. He snuck a side glance at me.

"I don't know. It felt right, I think." It did. It felt like life was revealing something. Oh God, I sounded pathetic. "I'm sorry if that's what you want to hear."

"No. I was just curious."

A white circuited program with an umbrella approached us. "Sam Flynn?"

Sam looked up at her. "Gem, right?" She nodded.

"You are looking for someone. Both of you." She nodded at me. Sam didn't say anything, so I did. Darn him.

"Yes. We are. Can you help us?" She nodded. "Lead the way."

She led us to… oh come on! Another elevator. I groaned slightly. Sam smirked. We rode up, to the top. It was really quiet. Gem helped us take off our cloaks and folded them neatly, along with her raincoat. We reached the top. Music was pumping through the air, and programs were everywhere. My eyes widened.

"What?" Sam looked at me weird.

I smirked slightly. "Reminds me of the parties I went to in high school. Except without football players trying to hook up with me." Sam looked at me weird. Gem led us up to a program with white hair and white circuitry.

I let Sam do the talking. I stood back a few steps as he tried to convince the program, Castor, to let us meet Zuse. Castor took him by the arm and started leading him away. I followed behind, as did Gem. We were led into another stinking elevator. I swear, one more elevator and I'll puke. I will puke.

We ended up in a loft above the club. I didn't really feel like sitting after the lightcycle ride into the city, so I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. Sam and Castor were still talking. I thought I heard a slight whistling sounf. I stood up straight and looked up at the windows above the club. There were guards coming.

"Sam!" A warning in my voice tipped him off. He turned and ran towards me.

"No… way." He jumped down from the little balcony and pulled the disk from his back. He looked up at me with a slightly cocky grin on his face. "Dianna, I really hope you can fight. Because you're going to need to."

I jumped down and landed next to him, doing a ninja roll. He looked impressed as I pulled my own disk off my back.

"Let's see if those years of martial arts paid off," I said sarcastically as I prepared to fight.

**Yay cliffhanger during a fight! Bwah ahahahaha! **

**And for all those people who wanted a love triangle, I'm sorry! I only see Quorra as kind of a sister to them. **

**Anyways, let's see if I can get another chapter as a New Year's present!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! 3  
**


	7. I Think I Know

**As my LITERAL new years gift to everyone, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.  
**

I stood, feet apart, disk in my hand. I hoped I could fight well enough. The guards started landing and fighting with the other programs. Sam threw his disk at one of the programs, who deflected it. Sam caught it and kept fighting. I heard a footstep behind me, and I ducked. If I hadn't, I would've been killed probably. I swung my disk at his legs, and the guard jumped, which gave me a chance to stand up. I slammed my disk into his chest and the program derezzed. I saw Sam. He was struggling with two programs. I squinted my eyes and threw with every bit of strength I had at one of the programs just as they were about to hit Sam. The guard yelped and derezzed immediately. Sam made eye contact. I smirked and caught my disk.

But it seemed like more guards were coming in. Sam and I were getting overwhelmed. I heard a thump behind me. I turned around, ready to fight. It was Quorra.

"Need some help?" She asked right before dashing into the fray. I smirked and followed after her. I parried a few blows. Good thing I took martial arts. I'd be screwed otherwise. I kicked a guard in the helmet. He stumbled, and Quorra derezzed him quickly. I saw Quorra's eyes widen.

"Dianna!" That was the last thing I heard, before something hard slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

My eyelids fluttered. I was on something moving, that was for sure. I heard soft whispering near my ear. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I gasped and my vision went black again.

I knew I wasn't awake. But I still was thinking. I saw a soft light in front of me. It let off a warm feeling, almost the same kind of warm feeling I had gotten when Sam had kissed me. I felt warm and fuzzy. I could almost see my parents smiling at me. Oh I was imagining it, I had to be. I wasn't home yet.

I could hear a voice whispering in my ear. I couldn't wake up, out of this dark hole. What do I do? I felt someone holding me. I couldn't tell who it was. I choked a little, and yet again I slipped into the dark haze of unconsciousness.

When I finally started to come around again, I was in someone's arms. I could hear more whispering in my ear.

"Dianna. Wake up. Please. Please. Wake up. My dad needs you. Quorra needs you. Alan needs you. Aunt Lora needs you. I need you. Oh God wake up, Dianna, please please, just open your eyes." My eyelids fluttered and I blinked a few times. Sam was hugging me close to him, tightly too. He was… Wait. Was he crying? Over me? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

"Um Sam? You're squishing me to death here." Sam cried out.

"You're awake! Oh God you're awake!" He hugged me a lot tighter and I coughed. "I'm sorry." He let me go. I rubbed my back.

"Ow. What happened?" Sam sighed.

"I was fighting, and you saved me." He smiled at me. "Then Quorra and my dad showed up, and they started to help out. But a program…" He trailed off. I laid my hand on his cheek.

"Go on." He nodded sadly.

"It was that Rinzler guy. He knocked you out, and was trying to get you away. I got you back. I couldn't let him take you." He choked a little, when I realized he was really crying. I hugged him tight. "Thanks. But anyways, Dad suggested we hop on the freight train. It'll get us to the portal." I nodded and looked around.

"Where's Quorra?" Sam sighed and pointed. She was lying on the deck, her left arm derezzed.

"Oh my God! Is she going to be okay?" I heard a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, man, she'll be fine." Flynn crouched on the deck next to her and took her disk. My eyes widened and I touched my back to look for mine. Luckily it was there. I looked back and Quorra's arm was repairing itself. "You okay Dianna? You took a bad hit."

I nodded. "Just a little dizzy. And tired." I yawned a little. Sam smiled and took my hand. He pulled me away. He sat a little farther off. I sat right next to him, my hand in his. I didn't feel like moving it away. "So… I heard you talking to unconscious me."

Sam turned dark red. "I really hoped you didn't." I laughed.

"So what now?" Sam smiled at me.

"I think I know," he said as he pulled my face towards his and we shared a lingering kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck, his hand in my hair, one behind my back, pushing me closer, closer, closer.

**Haha yes, even I myself was waiting for this! Happy new year everybody! New update tomorrow! :D**


	8. Taking Chances After All This Time

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Those are what keep me going after six hours of sleep and a few glasses of apple cider at one in the morning. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, don't you think I would have brought Yori back? Taking Chances (what Dianna was singing) is by Celine Dion, and All This Time (what Sam started singing; darn guards cutting off the song Dx) is by OneRepublic, they belong to their owners, not me.  
**

I finally pulled away and I heard a soft laugh. Flynn was looking at me and Sam. Oops. This is really embarrassing! I turned dark red, my cheeks were burning. I wasn't even kidding. I must have been really red.

"I've been waiting for you two to do that, man! Took you long enough," he said as he walked off. Sam was quiet for a second, then burst out in laughter. I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't get it. I really don't." Sam calmed down a little bit.

"Of course you don't," he quipped as he stood up. I didn't feel like getting up. Sitting felt good. "Aren't you going to get up?" I shook my head.

"No way. Unless you plan on picking me up and making me stand, I am not moving until we get to the portal. Obviously if we get attacked, I'll get me and my fatness up, but otherwise no." Sam laughed, and grabbed my arms. He pulled me onto my feet.

"You are not fat. And see I made you stand!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. Quorra had woken up a few minutes ago and was watching Sam and I with great interest. Sam smiled. I started to blush again, so I pulled away.

I was actually confused now. I mean, I think I like Sam. But what about when we get out of the Grid? What is Mom going to think? Oh my God, what is Dad going to think? He was like a foster father to Sam anyways! Oh my god oh my god what am I going to do?

Sam noticed I was having some kind of panic attack, so he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. A song came to my head, and I started to sing quietly.

_"Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world…"_

I kept singing and I felt Sam smile into my hair.

_"But what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge, never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay, what do you say?"_

Sam grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. I sang the last line of the song. _"Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world."_

Quorra smiled and clapped. I laughed and bowed like a dork. Sam chuckled then pulled me into another sweet kiss. He started to sing.

_"All this time we were waiting for each other, all this time I was waiting for you, we got all these words can't waste them on another so I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you."_

I smiled at him. That was one of my favorite songs. We were leaning in for another kiss, when I felt the train tremble and Flynn yell. I looked up. We were being attacked again.

I pulled apart from Sam quickly and pulled my disk off my back. Quorra and Sam did the same. The three of us stood together, prepared to kick butt. Quorra ran to the left, engaging two guards in a fierce battle. Four guards came towards me and Sam. I looked at him and we made eye contact. I nodded. He started to fight two of them, while I took the other two. I smashed my disk into the helmet of one of them, then ducked as the other swung at me. I took the split second to flip out of the way. Looks like those gymnastics classes paid off in the end. I tossed my disk at the guard I had hit earlier, and it went right through him. With a cry, the guard derezzed. I caught my disk and started fighting again.

I took a quick look around. Flynn was fending off a group of guards, Quorra was fighting one, and Sam had run to help his dad. I span and ducked, dodging a blow that would've knocked me out. I slammed my disk down hard, and the guard derezzed. I heard a soft footstep behind me. I whipped around, only to be hit in the face. Hard. I cried out in pain. I heard Sam yell my name. All I remember was falling and hitting the deck hard. The last thing I remember before the darkness consumed was my lips moving silently.

"Sam…"

**Yeah, I noticed my poor Dianna gets slammed in the head a lot. Anyways, who do you think that was? ;)**

**Now, I had someone asking if I was going to continue with my own ideas after. If people want, I would like to do a sequel. I have two possible endings for this at the moment, one a lot more sad than the other. Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and as for the song choices (I had one of my friends ask me that) I made up a playlist on my iPod one day, and sometimes a certain song would come on during a part, and it just fit. So those songs are either sung, or referenced, or something. :P  
**

**Thanks! Happppy New Year! :P I've said this like four times...  
**


	9. Holding On

**So, I wrote this chapter. Haha, I got nothing to say this time! **

**Disclaimer: NO not mine. I wish! The two songs Dianna sings are Smile by Charlie Chaplin and Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Those don't belong to me either.  
**

My head was spinning wildly. I felt like I'd been put through a meat grinder. I was sore all over, my head was throbbing, and I couldn't even make myself open my own eyes. How come I was always the one getting hit in the head and knocked out? My arm started twitching, and I heard people start talking. A grunt came from above me, and something hard connected with my head before everything went blank again.

My eyelids fluttered. I blinked, bringing the fuzziness into focus. I was in a white room, with only a door. I was lying on the floor, and I winced as I pushed myself up. I put my hand to my temple. It was throbbing painfully. I stood slowly and walked over to the door. I banged on it.

"Hey! Let me out!" No response. I groaned and hit the door irately. I went into a corner and just sat there. I wondered if Sam was okay. I hope they got to the portal. I want Sam to be out of here, be safe. I really hope they did.

I shook my head at the irony of it. Flynn had wanted to wait and not go to the portal, while I was the one who begged them to get me back home. And now, Sam, Flynn, and Quorra were on their way to the portal. While I was stuck in some unknown place, head throbbing, alone. I cried. I cried for my parents, who might not see me ever again. I cried for Quorra, a friend who hadn't had the chance to really live. I cried for Flynn, who never got to see Sam.

But most of all, I cried for Sam. For the relationship we didn't get to have, for the future we might have had if I wasn't captured. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gone far from him. I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have done that. There was no time for guilt now. All that I could do was hope in pray in my heart that they got out.

I got up shakily, wiping my face dry. I couldn't do anything but wait for something to happen. I started pacing the room. I had nothing better to do anyways.

"Pull yourself together, Dianna. If they got out, they'd probably come back," I chanted to myself under my breath. I paused. What if they didn't think they could save me? Would they just leave me here? Oh my God, they wouldn't. Would they?

My mind was spinning, from the thoughts and the aftereffects of getting hit in the head twice within the span of four hours. I heard the door click and I whirled around. It was Clu. If he came here to gloat over catching me, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me beat.

"Dianna." I glared at him, internally cursing him for everything. For keeping Flynn away from Sam. For trapping Flynn in the Grid. For luring Sam in here and almost killing him. For ruining everything I might have had with Sam.

"I don't want to talk to you. Get out." I crossed my arms and sent a deadly glare at him.

"I'm surprised you don't want to know why I had you taken."

"Taken? Oh, you mean kidnapped. Nah, I'm good." In spite of what I said, I did kind of want to know. I would've thought he would go after Sam, or Quorra even.

"I took you because, should I fail in getting through the portal now, you would still be here. Sam would come back for you. And I would have another chance to get through." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very fun Clu. As soon as he gets out he's getting rid of you."

"With whose help? Your father's?" He laughed seeing the slightly shocked expression on my face. "Oh yes, Dianna _Bradley_, I know who you are. You don't think I can outsmart your father? I already reprogrammed his security program to serve me. I believe you remember Rinzler?" I frowned. Then I remembered. Sam said that was the one that knocked me out at the End of Line Club, and the same one he was fighting when he was in the game grid.

"Maybe, maybe not. You tell me. I'd think after getting hit in the head all these times, I'd… Oh, forget a couple things, don't you think?" I said that as sarcastically as I could. Mom and Dad hated when I got all sarcastic.

Clu made a motion towards the door. It opened, and Rinzler walked in. Oh, how I wanted to punch that damn program so hard for hurting my Sam. Whoa. _My_ Sam? Where did that come from? I fell for him a lot harder than I thought. Clu laughed at my expression.

"Such a cruel face. I wonder why?" I wanted to deck both of them. Badly. It would have made me feel a whole lot better. But I'd probably just get knocked out again. Sigh.

"Maybe because you're in here. Ever stop to think of that?" I laughed sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Clu's eyes narrowed. He made a small motion towards Rinzler. Rinzler's helmet retracted back. I gasped. He looked exactly like my Dad when Dad was younger. I was confused, until I remembered what Clu said. _I already reprogrammed his security program to serve me._ No way. No way.

"Am I allowed to derez you? It would make me feel so much better." Clu chuckled and had Rinzler put his helmet back on. Now I really wanted to deck him. Clu had turned one of my Dad's accomplishments (he never shut up about how his program was so good) into evil. This was terrible.

"No. I hope you enjoy your stay, Dianna." And with that, Clu and Rinzler left me in this stupid little cell.

I retreated to my corner. According to what I learned from Sam, programs didn't age, and they looked like their Users. Which meant Rinzler was my Dad's old program for sure. This was so wrong. I wanted to derez Clu, bit by little bit. It'd make me feel a lot better, that's for sure.

What do I do now? I was alone in a cell, the man I fell in love with was so far away. I could always sing…

I went through my mental catalog of sad, depressing songs. I didn't feel like singing something too upbeat.

"_Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through, for you…_" I started to cry. My heart was breaking into pieces, because I wasn't with Sam. I kept singing, trying not to choke on my words. If I didn't sing, I would have nothing.

"_You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just, smile, smile._" But I couldn't smile. I broke down in hysterical tears. I had to find something else to sing. I closed my eyes and imagined Sam, him sobbing over me when I was unconscious on the freight train, not so long ago. How he begged me to wake up for him, how he kissed me after. I opened them and knew what song to sing. For both of us.

"_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand, When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in, no I won't give in, keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, make it through, just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you…_"

I cried. I kept on singing. _"So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear, before the doors close, and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend…"_

All I could think about was Sam. His smile, how he kissed me, his eyes. Everything. I barely knew him, but I loved him so dearly.

_"There's nothing you say, nothing you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

I'll make it through. For Sam.

**Ah, I cried writing this one. Still am. **

**Anyways! I realized that I kind of wrote this fanfic to songs, so I'm going to write which songs inspired me below:**

**The Arcade: Highway to Hell-Glee, Hello, Goodbye- Glee**

**Oops?: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)- Eurythmics, Any Way You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'- Glee**

**This Could Be Fun: What Is This Feeling?- Wicked, Don't Rain On My Parade- Glee, Highway to Hell- Glee**

**How Do We Get Back?: Another One Bites The Dust- Glee, Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

**I'm Not Crying!: Crush- Glee, Bohemian Rhapsody- Glee**

**Looking For Someone?: Billionaire- Glee, I'll Know- Guys and Dolls, Hello- Glee, Gives You Hell- Glee**

**I Think I Know: I Say A Little Prayer- Glee, I've Had The Time Of My Life- Glee**

**Taking Chances After All This Time: Taking Chances- Glee, All This Time- Glee, The Pretender- Foo Fighters  
**

**Holding On: What I Did For Love- Glee, Keep Holding On- Glee, Smile- Glee**

**I do realize it's a lot of Glee. Haha. Anyways, I need people to weigh in! Sad ending or happy? I'm doing a sequel, and I need to know how to plan this!  
**


	10. Now What?

**This is NOT the last chapter! I have another one to go, maybe two if I can pull them out. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, *sniffle sniffle* The songs Dianna sings to herself are Whispering from Spring Awakening and Papa Can You Hear Me? from Yentl. Not mine either.  
**

I didn't know what else to do. I was stuck in a room, trapped in the Grid. The man I loved with every fiber of my being was long gone. The girl who became my friend was with them, protecting him for me. The parents that dealt with me were on the other side of the screen. I realized that even if I got out of here, I could never go back to the life I led before. Therefore, I started making promises to myself.

I promise to make it up to Mom and Dad.

I promise to get my life in order.

I promise that I'll be an amazing friend to Quorra.

I promise that I'll always be Sam's, no matter what.

I wanted to cry. I had to sing again. Apparently, now it was the only thing keeping me from crying. What could I sing? I sat in the corner with my head tilted up, tears running down my face. I always kept thinking I heard Sam, whispering to me. That's it. Whispering.

_ "Whispering, here the ghosts in the moonlight, sorrow doing a new dance, through their bone, through their skin, listening, to the souls in the fool's night, fumbling mutely with their rude hands, and there's heartache without end, see the father bent in grief, the mother dressed in mourning, sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble, the preacher issues warnings, history, little miss didn't do right, went and ruined all the true plans, such a shame, such a sin, mystery, home alone on a school night, harvest moon over the blue land, summer longing on the wind, had a sweetheart on his knees, so faithful and adoring, and he touched me, and I let him love me, so let that be my story, listening, for the hope, for the new life, something beautiful, a new chance, hear its whispering, there again…"_

I sang, letting my voice fill the empty hole in my heart. I felt the room tremble slightly. I shook it off and stood up. I heard footsteps pass my door. I ran to it and looked out. I saw Clu and about five of his guards, including Rinzler, walking. The urge to tear Clu apart came back. But this meant only one thing.

The portal was still open. And Sam and the others hadn't gone through.

No.

No.

NO!

They had to get through! Take down Clu from the outside! No… They should've been back in the real world! I went into hysterics and stumbled away from the door. I sat back down in the corner. I heard the door click. I didn't bother to try and stop crying. Sam wasn't safe, and that killed me deep inside.

"So, still crying?" I took a breath and stood up, facing Clu. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah." His eyes narrowed.

"We're about to take down your boyfriend." I turned dark red and he used that against me. "So he is? I was right. So, we're going to take down your boyfriend. And you're going to watch. When we're done, you and I will go through the portal and you will have your father find a way to get all of my guards out."

Oh my God. This guy is nuts. "I'm not going."

Clu smirked. "Then we'll take you by force." Two of his guards stepped forward and grabbed my arms. I struggled.

"Let me go!" They dragged me out of the room.

Clu's ship flew higher and a little behind the jet Sam had apparently stolen. I saw Clu and his guards getting ready. I could tell Quorra was driving the jet, just by the way it kept moving, ready to dodge anything. Clu looked back at a few of his other guards.

"Take her into another room. One with windows." My eyes widened. The guards dragged me away, kicking and screaming hysterically. I kept screaming what I missed.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" I screamed as they dragged me away. I heard Clu chuckle. Oh God I hope they derez him. The guards tossed me in a room that had a huge glass window, and a glass floor. I pressed my face to the window, trying to tell Sam to go. I saw Clu and his men start attacking them. Tears started streaming down my face. I started to sing, praying that somehow Dad would hear me.

"_Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you see me? Papa, can you find me in the night? Papa, are you near me? Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you help me not be frightened?"_

I sobbed hard. I saw Sam firing at the guards, Quorra piloting the ship to avoid nearly everything. I kept filling the room with my song.

"_Papa, please forgive me, try to understand me, Papa, don't you know I had no choice? Can you hear me praying, anything I'm saying, even though the night is filled with voices?"_

I watched as it was only two people swooping down on the jet. Clu and Rinzler. I put my hand on the glass, sucking in every image I could of Sam.

I changed the lyrics to the last part of the song, knowing that this was the last time I'd see Sam in a very long time.

"_Sam, how I love you. Sam, how I need you. Sam, how I miss you, kissing me goodnight…"_

My eyes filled with tears. I saw Rinzler start firing on Clu. A small bubble of hope swelled in my chest. Maybe there was hope for Sam to get through.

I saw Clu and Rinzler falling. Then Clu flying off, and Rinzler falling. I said a silent thank you to him, for trying. I couldn't watch anymore. I collapsed into a ball, crying.

I stayed in that ball for a while. The ship started to shake. I looked up and out of the window. It looked like there was a ball of wispy energy was forming. The ball of energy exploded, and right before it did, I could have sworn I saw an identity disk floating up. I smiled. Sam had made it back.

The wave of energy hit the ship, and it started to derez. I cried out in surprise as the floor under me disappeared and I fell towards the dark sea. I plunged into the water. It didn't feel cold. It was warm. I paddled around to try and keep myself afloat. I saw a piece of the ship that hadn't fully derezzed, so I swam over to it and climbed on top. I panted, tears mixing in with the water. I looked up at where the portal had been. It was all gone.

I heard panting behind me, and I felt the piece of ship tilt. I whipped my head around, and saw a hand clutching on to the edge. I reached over and helped pull them up. Then I curled back up into a ball. I sobbed. I didn't care if Rinzler was sitting behind me. I had to let this all out. I had to accept it.

Sam was gone.

Quorra was gone.

Flynn was gone.

The only way I had to get home was gone.

It was all gone.

I sobbed. I felt a hand patting my shoulder, but I was too busy having a hysteric breakdown to really notice anything. When my sobbing finally became choking noises, I uncurled myself and brushed my hair out of my face.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your circuitry?" I didn't look behind.

"I attacked Clu. I recognized Flynn. Clu took the baton, I fell. I don't know what happened. I guess that means I'm good again." I nodded quietly. I didn't want to think about Sam or Flynn or Quorra. I turned my head back to look at him. He was studying my face.

"Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me like that?" He shook himself.

"You… you look like Yori." I scrunched up my face. "She was another program. I don't even know if she is alive."

"Rinzler…" He put up his hand.

"That is not my name." He seemed to think for a second. Then he put his hand out. "My name is Tron." I shook his hand.

"My name is Dianna Bradley." He nodded. I looked around. "Now what?" 

**I apologize to all the people who really wanted the happy ending. Had I gone with that, Dianna would have escaped and met up with the others and gotten out. But, since I do plan on doing a sequel, this is the best way to really end it. I cried when I was writing this... *sniffle sniffle***

**The songs that inspired me for this chapter:**

**Singing In The Rain/Umbrella- Glee, Whispering- Spring Awakening, Stop and Stare- OneRepublic, Keep Holding On- Glee, Faithfully- Glee, Papa Can You Hear Me?- Glee, There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place)- Glee**

**The last chapter will be up soon. It will be in both Sam's and Dianna's POV, just so we know how Alan and Lora are going to take Dianna's disappearance into the Grid. **

**Thanks!  
**


	11. I Need You Now

**So, this is the last chapter of this fanfic! *sniffle* Honestly, I have to thank everybody for reading, reviewing, adding me! LOVE YOU! **

**Disclaimer: Tron is not mine. :( The song Dianna sends to Sam is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, which I don't own.  
**

_Seven months later_

_Dianna's POV_

"Damn it!" I dodged a disk. Narrowing my eyes, I threw my disk at the program and it went through him. I flipped and caught my disk. Tron was looking at me with approval.

"We'll get them weeded out soon enough." I nodded. Me, Tron, and some other programs had been going around trying to fix the Grid. Unluckily for us we've been dealing with a lot of Clu's supporters trying to stop us. It was calming down a little.

Tron had found Yori, and after about twenty seconds I realized that she was my Mom's program. I'd been staying with them. Yori had been staying back for some of these mission things we went out on at least twice a week. It was nice to have some kind of connection to my parents.

The End of Line Club had been rebuilt last month. Castor was an ISO, so he wasn't recompiled, but Gem was back. She had apologized to me for turning me and Sam in. She was now running the club, since we all made sure the Games were put to an end.

On occasion, I would go back in a boat to the spot where the portal used to be. I'd sit there and stare at it. Not a day went by that I didn't think of Sam and Quorra. It still hurt to think of him. That's why I grabbed my baton again after we got back. Yori looked at me sadly.

"It won't do you any good to go out there. You might as well make the Grid good again. So when he gets back, you can show him what you've done." She looked at me and put a soft hand on my shoulder. Yori hugged me. I hugged back.

"You're right." I smiled at her and Tron. "Let's get to work."

_Sam's POV_

Seven months.

That's how long it's been since I let Dianna get caught. Since I left her in the Grid. Since Dad had died. Since I had taken over ENCOM. Quorra was adjusting to life pretty well. She stayed at Alan's now. Maybe because I spent most of my time crying. I couldn't help thinking of Dianna whenever something happened.

Alan and Lora had taken the news pretty hard. Lora exploded into tears and Alan just stopped talking. I tried to explain, but Alan had stopped me. "We know you tried."

Tried? I hadn't tried to save her. I went straight to the portal with Quorra. I left my dad. And now he was gone. Everything I truly cared about was gone. I heard a knock on the door. It was Quorra.

"Hello Sam. How are you doing?" I smiled weakly and gave her a slight hug. She had a brown bag in her hands, and she was turning it over and over.

"I'm doing… Honestly, pretty bad. I can't help thinking about her every second. Everything remind me of her!" I wanted to cry so hard right now. Quorra smiled sadly at me.

"Then I think that oyu need this. I'll see you later Sam." She got up, leaving the bag on my desk, and left. I frowned at the bag. What did she mean?

I opened the bag. A CD case with a Cd was in it, and an envelope. I decided to open the envelope first. Three letters and a picture fell out. I put the picture and two of the letters to the side. Two were addressed to me. I opened the first one.

_Sam,_

_ My name is Tron. First of all, and also because Dianna is standing behind me with a very evil look on her face, I apologize for everything. Second, everything is getting better here. Thank you for everything._

_ Tron_

My breath caught in my throat. Dianna was okay. But she was still trapped in the Grid. I looked at the next letter addressed to me. Hands trembling, I picked it up and started to read.

_Hey Sam._

_ It's Dianna. I miss you so much Sam. I can't stop thinking about you. (Oh God, I sound like a teenager. Derez me now.) We're starting to fix things up here. It's starting to become a great place. Yori keeps saying it's like the Grid she was in before Clu. I laugh at her for that. It's amazing how much she really does look like Mom. _

_ I miss them. I miss Mom and Dad, Sam. I miss Quorra. Most of all, I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss singing with you, I miss being with you, I miss kissing you. Everything. _

_ If you don't find a way to get me out of here, Sam, just know that I'll never forget you. I'll never stop loving you. I hope you don't forget me. _

_ Tell my parents I love them, and give them the other letter. Don't ask me how we sent these, Tron and Yori figured it out. I'm no tech genius even with my parents. _

_ With love,_

_ Dianna_

I wanted to cry. I held the letter to my heart. I picked up the picture and couldn't help myself. I cried. It was a picture of me and Dianna from the freight train, when she was singing and I started dancing with her. I don't know hwo someone could have caught this picture. I grabbed a frame out of a drawer in my desk and put the picture in it. So I could see her face everyday. I would bring it home with me too. I put the letter behind it. I looked at the CD. There was a sticky note on it.

_ I hope this helps. I only did the girl parts. Fill it in? Love, Dianna._

I frowned. I took the CD out and put it in the computer. Immediately my office was filled with the sound of piano. Then I heard Dianna's voice break out.

_"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor, reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore…"_

I could see her in my head, singing it.

_"it's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now, said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now, and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…" _I continued the song, singing with her voice. The song ended. I checked how many songs she had put on. There were ten. I wouldn't listen to them all at once. I would spread them out. I heard a knock on the door.

It was Alan. He walked in. He raised his eyebrow. Dianna had picked it up from him. "You okay Sam?"

"Yeah. Just a letter and stuff from the Grid." Alan's expression was shocked. "Here." I handed him Dianna's letter. He looked at it and choked.

"it's Dianna's handwriting…" I nodded. "But how?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I stood up, grabbing the frame. "But I need to get her. I'm going to get her back."

**And that ends my story! The sequel, Going Back, will be posted sometime tomorrow, after I get back from sledding! I have started it though, so don't despair! Dianna and Sam will be back soon!**

**Songs:**

**On My Own- Glee, No Air- Glee, Need You Now- Lady Antebellum, Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars, Don't Cry For Me Argentina- Glee, Doesn't Mean Anything- Alicia Keys, It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects, The Only Exception- Glee**

**Thank you everyone so so so much! Expect the sequel tomorrow!  
**


End file.
